The Bladed Rose
by loveless an the living fantasy
Summary: Kurama didn't know that he had a twin brother till he came home after a week to find a blue eyed stranger that looked like him with his mom. It seems at first Kenshin is a normal human but after awhile Kurama starts to think that merging with Shuichi had a bigger impact on Kenshin before he was born then he first thought. Rorouni Kenshin crossover! No complaining about the category
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Rorouni Kenshin or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

_**This chapter is dedicated to lovemondotrasho who helped me think of this^.^ They may be OOC**_

**This used to be in the Crossover section but it mainly had Yu Yu Hakusho characters and settings so I moved it to the Yu Yu Hakusho category. So no flames or offensive reviews about the category. I have had enough of those!**

* * *

Kurama walked into his house after battling monsters with Yusuke and the others for a week. He was surprised to find that the lights were on since it was past midnight.

He was expecting everything to be normal and that his mom just stood up late watching T.V like she sometimes did. He walked through his house not finding his mom anywhere, he decided to check the living room. Instead of finding just his mom in the room, he found a boy about his age with long vibrant red hair tied into a ponytail and sapphire blue eyes. The stranger and his mom were both sitting at the table and appeared to have just got done with a conversation of some sort.

Kurama cleared his throat getting his mom's and unfortunately the strangers attention. The stranger watched him with bright curious eyes. Kurama wondered why the stranger looked like he was wondering why he was their when the stranger was in _his _home.

His mom stood up as she said with a smile on her face,"Your back Shuichi."

Kurama smiled back and nodded before politely saying,"I don't want to seem rude but who is that boy at the table?"

His mom looked a little nervous as she said averting Kurama's gaze,"That's Himura Kenshin... He is your twin brother. I had to give him up for adoption when you two were just babies. Your father and I didn't have enough money to support two children and I had no choice. Kenshin's parents died awhile back and he had been living in a Dojo with one of his friends avoiding child services. Someone found out and told on him, but instead of putting him in Foster Care again they let me have him back."

That wasn't what he had been expecting, he could have handled it if Kenshin had turned out to be his cousin.. But his twin brother? separated at birth due to financial issues? He couldn't have seen it coming and it shocked him. It didn't seem real for Kurama. He felt a feeling that didn't come up often and that was fear. He hoped that when he entered Shuichi's body that nothing happened to Kenshin. He didn't want to know what the backlash of going into Shuichi with Kenshin would be. He looked over to Kenshin and noticed he was was wearing a redish purple shirt with white hakamas. He studied Kenshin thinking,'_He doesn't appear to be a demon or anything related to one. Maybe I am just overreacting..'_

His mom noticed his gaze but was oblivious to his thoughts as she explained. while the other boy watched them but remained silent," I meant to tell you earlier about Himura, Shuichi but you left before I had the chance. Himura was raised in a shrine and as part of his job he had to learn to use a sword."

Kurama didn't say a thing to his mom as he continued to inspect Kenshin. Noticing the only difference between them was their eyes. He also noticed that his twin even had the same scar in the same place as he did. It bothered him for some reason to have someone look almost like him. He would have took it better if Kenshin was not almost identical to him, but it was like looking in a mirror that had the eye portion colored blue. Kenshin had a kind gleam in his eye and looked like he couldn't hurt a fly which irked Kurama a little more. But in the end he concluded that his mother needed someone to keep her company when he was off battling demons. Kurama thought watching as his mother started talking to Kenshin some more about where his room would be located,'_I prevented her from dying because I wasn't ready to lose her... But I leave her to go battle monsters with the risk I would die. She would think I have abandoned her and probably do something rash, but if I was to get killed Kenshin would be here and prevent her from doing anything harmful. He can fill the gap I leave when I go.'_

Kenshin decided that sitting around and playing mute wasn't the best approach when trying to introduce yourself, so he stood up and walked up to Kurama. Kenshin smiled as he said in a cheerful tone,"It's nice to make your acquaintance Shuichi. I hope we can get to know each other a little better, that I do."

Kurama didn't expect Kenshin to make conversation that fast and kinda had no idea what to say but after a second he nodded his head replying,"Same here."

Their mom smiled as she said sounding relieved," I was afraid that you not would take the news that well. I have enrolled Kenshin in school since when he was living at the Dojo he decided school wasn't important. But surprisingly he passed the tests that he was given and he will be in the same grade and class as you Shuichi. I hope you will show him around."

Kenshin said his tone still cheerful as he put his hands in his huge sleeves,"I don't believe in relearning something that you already know. That I don't."

Kenshin's remark was ignored as Kurama's smile never left his face as he said"It would be my pleasure to show Himura around."

Kenshin interjected,"Call me Kenshin. I have asked for my last name to become my first when Ms. Minamino. Er mom changes my last name. I have always been called by my last name anyway. That I have."

Kurama noticed Kenshin's odd way of speaking but shrugged it off, he also noticed that Kenshin seemed to be the polite respectable type and that disturbed him even more when his twin even appeared to have the same personality as him. Kurama shrugged it off for the time being as he said,"Alright."

* * *

**Review, Alert, and Favorite^.^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Rorouni Kenshin or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

_**They may be OOC**_

**This used to be in the Crossover section but it mainly had Yu Yu Hakusho characters and settings instead of Rorouni Kenshin so I moved it to the Yu Yu Hakusho category. So no flames or offensive reviews about the category. I have had enough of those!**

**With the Rorouni Kenshin if anyone hasn't put two and two together its Alternative Universe. His pledge is to only never kill another human.**

* * *

Kenshin woke up before the sun came up. Everything felt surreal to him, like it didn't even exist. The walls were not those of the Dojo he was so used to waking up in each morning. The floors were carpeted not wood or tile. The walls had blue wallpaper up and was not the white hue he had grown accustomed to.

He walked over to his window pushing the flimsy, see through, white curtain aside. He sighed saying to himself,"Its strange waking up to new surroundings. That it is."

He looked at the crescent moon that shined brightly through the clouds in the star filled sky and wondered what his friends on the other side of Japan was doing. He didn't think he would miss them as much as he did. When the social workers came up to the Dojo, he first thought that they were going for Yahiko until he remembered Sanosuke had adopted the boy, because he knew that everyone would be upset if the boy was taken.

Kenshin reached for his nightshirt. It had been hot in his room when he discarded it, but now he could feel the chill of the night or in this case early morning as it snaked down his exposed skin. He looked at the clock on his nightstand as he settled down on the windowsill. It was only five o'clock. He looked over to the chair near the door of the room. His school uniform was staring back at him. He never went to school, but he did take courses at the shrine and dojo.

Looking at the clock once more seeing that only five minutes past by. Looking at the morning sky once more to see the sun beginning to peek over the horizon. He decided not to put the nightshirt in his hands on. He folded it up and placed it on his bed as he walked by it, to the chair that had his school uniform.

He picked up the shirt and saw that it had buttons. He sighed saying,"I never liked buttons. That I don't."

The shirt was a redish purple like the one he wore with his white hakames. The only difference he found out as he finished putting the shirt on leaving the top button opened was, the sleeves hugged his arms but not to where he would be uncomfortable. The white pants was something he wasn't used to. They fit his form perfectly but he was used to baggy hakamas. He shrugged it off grabbing his reverse blade sword and putting at the bottom of the oversized school bag he bought. He knew it was against school rules but it felt strange to leave it behind.

After shoving all his school books and folders in he zipped it up with one hand as he reached over to the dresser to grab his brush and rubber band that he used as a ponytail holder.

He slung the black backpack over his shoulder as he opened the door to his room, running the brush through his crimson locks as he made his way down to the kitchen. He sat down at the table while he finished brushing his hair and had it in a ponytail as Kurama walked in ready for school as well, his outfit was a red almost pink color.

Kenshin smiled as he said,"Good morning."

Kurama then noticed that Kenshin was already up, he had been to absorbed in his own mind that he didn't notice the blue eyed boy. Kurama nodded in acknowledge meant as he said,"Good morning Kenshin. I trust that you slept well?"

Kenshin looked around the kitchen noticing how big it was. He was used to the small dojo. He then said,"I slept well. That I did."

Kurama wanted to question Kenshin on why he spoke the way he did, but decided that would be too awkward.

* * *

Kenshin looked around the classroom at the unfamiliar faces before him. He shifted nervously as the teacher introduced him to the others. He didn't like the thought of being in a classroom, he was used to being able to do what he wanted and when he wanted.

The teacher said to the class,"This is Kenshin Minamino. He has just moved here from the other side of Japan. Kenshin tell us a little about yourself."

To Kenshin that was the worse part of introductions. He shifted again as he said,"I lived in a dojo for a year before I was given back to my real mother. I am related to Shuichi, he is my twin brother. That he is."

The effect was automatic. The class turned to Kurama who kept a smile on his face and said,"It's true. He is my twin."

It also didn't help that some kid with freckles,glasses, black hair, and a purple outfit kept staring at him from time to time as if he had crawled out from under a rock.

He sighed turning to the boy and asked,"Is their anything wrong?"

The boy shook his head and went back to doing his work as Kenshin took a seat that was near a girl that had short blond hair. She asked him,"How did you get that scar?"

Kenshin noticed everyone even Kurama was staring at him waiting for an answer but Kurama had the decency to pretend that he wasn't staring at him. Kenshin smiled at her and said,"I got it in an accident. That I did."

That seemed to make them back off and leave him alone. As the teacher handed him his work. It was easy since he done nothing but study whenever Kaoru was teaching kids at the dojo. He would watch her teach them now and then but he preferred to study.

He was glad when the bell rang signaling school was over at the end of the day. He pushed his books in the backpack and got up ready to leave when he heard the teacher say,"Kenshin, can you stay for a few minutes."

Kenshin didn't notice Kurama had already left as he said,"Sure."

* * *

Kurama looked over to Hiei who was keeping one of the three huge demons at bay. The demons had been wanted for some time and they now just decided to show themselves.

Yusuke had just been thrown through a tree and Kuwabara slashed at the demon who threw Yusuke's leg. He was keeping the third demon at bay. It was a lizard like demon that was over six feet tall. It was the shortest demon of the group. The demons had been killing humans and Koenma wanted them dead instead of captured.

He dodged a punch aimed at him as he swung his rose whip around and cut threw an arm. He went to strike again when the demon Kuwabara was fighting kicked him in the stomach.

He fell to the ground coughing. The demons were not as weak as they had first appeared to be. He stood up and moved in time to dodge the demon's foot that was trying to crush his skull.

Yusuke asked as he ran back to join in the fight,"What's the matter Kurama? You seem to be out of it."

Kuwabara barely dodged a punch as he said with a laugh,"Maybe he is having girl problems."

Hiei stabbed the demon that was the biggest through the head, effectively killing it as he growled,"Why don't you all shut up and fight or am I going to have to kill them all?"

* * *

Kenshin stormed down the street angry. He couldn't believe that the teacher had the nerve to ask if he had a speech impairment. Of all things, why that. He couldn't remember being this angry as he stormed near the park. He opened his bag getting his reverse blade sword out going to the park to let out some of his anger on the trees.

He wouldn't normally be that angry but he was sick and tired of people asking if he had a speech impairment. He walked in to see a sight he wasn't expecting. He saw Kurama on the ground holding his stomach that was bleeding, he saw a short black haired guy that had a black outfit fighting some kind of demon.

Their were two other guys one with slicked back black hair and orange hair. They were panting from exhaustion as another one of the demons ran by them towards Kurama who was holding his abdomen with one hand and a green thorn covered whip in the other. He saw Kurama bring the whip up as he dodged an attack and when he landed brought it down cutting the demon in two.

He could tell that the last monster was the strongest as it swatted the orange haired man aside rendering him unconscious. His blue eyes widened when Kurama was next to be knocked out.

Kenshin didn't know how long the other two could hold out and seeing that it wasn't human he had no problems attacking to kill. He moved the blade with his thumb as he ran at the creature jumping past the other two who looked over to him in surprise.

His red hair covering his eyes. He heard the brown eyed one ask,"Kurama, when did learn how to use a sword? and when did you get one?"

He swung with all his strength, cutting the arm the monster put up in self defense. Hiei said as Kenshin ran at the demon again,"Fool can't you tell? That's not Kurama."

Yusuke's eyes widened as Kenshin stabbed the demon killing it and landed in front of them. He noticed that the person that looked like Kurama had bright blue eyes instead of green.

Kurama and Kuwabara woke up to see Hiei with his sword to Kenshin's throat. It didn't seem like Kenshin was bothered by the fact their was a razor sharp blade pressed to his neck. Kurama shouted,"Hiei! Don't kill him!"

Yusuke turned to Kurama and asked,"Do you know that guy Kurama?"

Kurama nodded getting to his feet saying,"He is my brother. He just moved here from the other side of Japan."

Hiei lowered the sword slightly not trusting Kenshin though he was Kurama's brother. It confused Kenshin when they called him Kurama and he said,"I thought his name was Shuichi, that I did."

Kuwabara said looking at Kenshin and Kurama who were side by side,"They look almost exactly a like except for their eyes. It's so weird."

Hiei was about to say something when Botan came flying down shouting,"Good job! You defeated the three demons that has been causing quite a hassle. Koenma will be happy to hear that he wont be getting anymore paperwork about these three...Who is that beside Kurama?"

Kenshin felt his eye twitch at the fact that his question was ignored and they always said' looks like Kurama' He didn't know why they were calling Shuichi, Kurama and it was getting on his nerves.

Kurama sighed as he said again,"That's my brother. I didn't know he was able to see demons though."

Botan looked confused as she said,"I didn't know you had a brother."

Kurama's whip turned back into a rose and Kenshin watched Kurama as he hid it in his hair as he said,"I didn't know until last night."

Botan smiled as she starting talking fast,"That's great! Koenma has been wanting a team of five but couldn't find another person that would be good enough! This is just too perfect! I have to tell Koenma!"

Kenshin said getting everyone's attention,"I want to know what your talking about, that I do."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter^.^ Review, Favorite, and Alert. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Rorouni Kenshin or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

Botan turned to Kenshin noting how he looked almost exactly like Kurama. She could spot a few differences, Kenshin was a bit shorter than Kurama, Kenshin kept his hair into a ponytail and the portion that was too short to be put in one was kinda messy but not in a bad way. She asked,"You don't know a thing?"

Kenshin shook his head saying,"That I don't. Now tell my why are you calling shuichi, Kurama, What do you mean by me becoming your fifth fighter, who is Koenma, and why did you come riding in on an oar? I would appreciate answers, that I would."

Hiei said in a rude voice,"Seems like your just full of questions."

Yusuke looked at Kenshin noticing the differences as he said,"He doesn't look exactly like Kurama but having a twin would be so awesome!"

Kurama sighed looking over to Kenshin apologetically as Kuwabara decided to put his two sense in,"I don't know. Having a twin would be creepy, especially if he looks like you. It just creeps me out seeing someone that looks like Kurama."

Hiei rolled his eyes as he said,"Would you rather have two Yusuke's? You can't beat even one."

Kenshin watched in confusion as the orange haired man was trying to start a fight with the one Shuichi had called Hiei. He wondered if he had just stepped out of semi normal life into an insane one.

Botan turned to Kenshin saying in a cheerful voice that reminded him of when Kaoru would ask him to do chores for her,"What I mean by fifth fighter is a Spirit detective..."

She saw the confused look that Kenshin was giving her. She looked over to Kurama who shook his head at her. She knew that he didn't want her to tell Kenshin a thing but Koenma wanted a fifth fighter for something. She thought to herself,'_Koenma never tells me important things like that. He asked for a fifth fighter and since he is related to Kurama and can fight he will have to do... I hope Kurama can one day forgive me for dragging his brother into this business.'_

Botan said looking Kenshin in the eye so she wouldn't have to see the mad look on Kurama's face,"For starters my name is Botan. I am what you would call a grim reaper. I work for someone called Koenma. Koenma is the ruler of the spirit world. The spirit world is a place where both humans and demons go when they die, actually its where a soul's fate is decided. Whether they go to heaven or hell. You know what demons are right?"

Kenshin nodded his head relieved that he was finally getting answers,"That I do. I did live on a shrine after all."

Botan nodded relieved that she didn't have to explain about demons. She said,"That's good."

Before she could talk some more Kenshin butted in saying in a polite voice,"You have told me your name and I haven't told you mine. My name is Kenshin Minamino."

Botan continued her explanation,"I rode in on the oar because I am a grim reaper and that's how I get around. About calling Shuichi, Kurama that's because..."

Kurama then interjected not wanting Kenshin to know that he was a demon,"It's just a nickname. Being a spirit detective I don't want my enemies knowing my real name."

Kenshin eyed Kurama and then decided it wasn't his business anyway. He said,"Now what do you mean about the fifth fighter?"

Kuwabara shouted to Botan,"You cant be serious! We don't know a thing about this guy! He could be an assassin or something like that."

Hiei never took his eyes off of Kenshin as he said,"I doubt that. He doesn't look the type."

Kenshin did not like being talked about as if he wasn't their, but he kept the kind, patient look on his face as he said,"I want to know what you mean by fifth fighter."

Botan said the smile still plastered on her face,"Koenma wants a fifth fighter, that means he wants a fifth spirit detective. Since you are related to Kurama and know how to fight you will have to do. You will do it wont you?"

Before Kenshin could say yes or no, Botan shouted as she got on her oar and took off,"Great! I will go tell Koenma you said yes!"

Yusuke laughed at the expression on Kenshin's face as he told the sapphire eyed boy,"You were drafted just like me. Well nice to have you on the team."

Kurama frowned saying,"They can't possibly be serious."

Hiei asked,"Is their anything wrong?"

Kurama shook his head walking off not happy at all that Kenshin was going to be with them on missions and that his plans on leaving Kenshin with his mother when he left to fight. If he had been anyone else than he would not have been able to handle it at all. It had happened too fast and without warning for him. One day he found out he had a brother and the next his brother had become his ally and fellow spirit detective. It was just too much to swallow at one time.

* * *

Kenshin saw Kurama walk off and had a feeling that he wasn't happy with him or Botan for some reason. He didn't dwell on it for long as he turned to the other three.

Yusuke said with a smile on his face,"Since we know your name Kenshin, might as well introduce ourselves. I am Yusuke Urameshi, the orange haired oaf is Kuwabara, and the one who held a sword to your throat is Hiei."

Kenshin nodded saying,"It's a pleasure to meet you, that it is. Though I am not too fond of being volunteered for anything. That I am not."

* * *

**Eventually the chapters will get longer and have more of a plot. It's hard to watch anime and type so this isn't my best chapter.  
Review, Alert, and Favorite^.^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Rorouni Kenshin, or any of its adorable characters^.^**

** I changed this chapter because lovemondotrasho came up with something much better.**

* * *

Kenshin stormed in the house mad. He snatched an apple from the fruit basket and a knife. When he sat down at the kitchen table with his food, he figured there was no way around it. He would have to be a spirit detective.

He wondered about the other people who had been with him when he was drafted. A black haired guy named.. Yuske? He didn't quite remember but he was sure that was it. Then their was the orange haired guy named Kuwabara. He seemed human, there wasn't much to him. The other black haired guy.. Hiei, kind of scared him. It was something about the way he looked at him. It was the mysterious glint in his eyes that made Kenshin so uneasy. And the way Kurama was looking at him, he seemed very unhappy.

Suddenly the front door opened, but Kenshin didn't seem to be paying attention. Shiori and Kurama walked in. They seemed to be having a light conversation, when they noticed Kenshin sitting at the table.

"Kenshin?" Shiori called softly. She saw Kenshin jump nearly falling out of his chair before he managed to prevent himself from falling on the floor. Shiori glanced down at the knife in his hand,"Oh,Kenshin! You're bleeding!"

Shiroir rushed to the a drawer in the kitchen pulling out a small towel. She walked back to Kenshin pressing it against his wound. He grimaced when the soft fabric hit his cut, but managed to return to his normal expression and give her a forced smile.

"I'll be fine now." He whispered looking at the white fabric beginning to stain red.

Shiori looked at Kenshin skeptically as she knelt near him trying to maintain eye contact. Kurama felt a little guilty for Kenshin being so jumpy.

Kenshin looked down at the towel covering his bleeding hand. He didn't realize he had cut his hand and he was embarrassed because of it. Here he was a sword wielder and he couldn't even properly hold a kitchen knife. He smiled at her saying,"You just startled me, that you did."

Shiori who was kneeling near Kenshin, stood up. She didn't really believe his story about being startled. The way he had been acting was almost as if he was scared. Like he thought someone was out to get him. She whispered,"Kenshin, I know you haven't known me long and that you might be mad or even hate me because of what I did.. But if you need someone to talk to, I am here."

Kenshin's smile never wavered as he said,"I don't hate you nor am I mad at you. Their is just nothing the matter. That their isn't."

He got up from the table holding the towel to his injured hand as he walked out of the room after saying,"I will be in my room. That I will."

Kenshin walked by Kurama not looking his way as he went to his room. He closed the door before walking over to the window moving the curtain aside as he sat down on the sill. He thought watching the people in the street,'_I am just being paranoid. On another note, I wonder how the others are doing. I really do miss them. That I do. I hope Miss Kaoru can handle Yahiko and Sanosuke. Well Sanosuke would be the one making sure Yahiko and Miss Kaoru don't kill each other.'_

Kenshin looked up when he heard the door open, watching as Kurama walked in. He looked back out the window and asked in a polite but slightly strained voice,"Can I help you?"

Kurama sighed looking at Kenshin and was about to say something when Botan came flying into the room on her oar. The blue haired woman said with a smile,"Hello, Kenshin and Kurama. I talked to Koenma and now he wants to meet his new fighter."

Kenshin walked to the bathroom grabbing some bandages. He said dully as he bandaged his hand,"That's great. Cause I want to meet the person who I am unwillingly working for."

Botan winced at the way it sounded coming from Kenshin. He sounded as if he was being sold into said trying to maintain her cheerfulness,"It's not the end of the world. Now come on we don't have all day."

* * *

Kenshin and Botan entered Koenma's office, Kenshin looked around the huge room a little impressed. He noticed Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei near a huge desk stacked ceiling high with papers. His blue eyes noticed movement from behind the papers, as he walked in front of the desk. Botan ran past him and behind the papers saying,"Koenma, I brought your fifth fighter!"

In all reality Kenshin was expecting either an ugly serpent like demon or someone like Sanosuke, but what came out from behind the stack of papers made Kenshin want to ask if it was all a big sick joke. Their in front of him was a ...Toddler.

He couldn't imagine the brown haired, brown eyed child in front of him being the ruler of the spirit world. The only the thing he could imagine the kid ruling over was a sandbox. He raised an eyebrow and asked with a hint of anger,"Is this a joke?"

Yusuke tried to contain his laughter along with Kuwabara, as Kenshin said his mood not improving one bit,"It looks more like he would be ruler of a sandbox, that it does."

Botan looked over to Koenma. She was worried about how the toddler was going to react and hoped he didn't do anything to hurt Kurama's brother. Koenma glared at Kenshin and said with an aggravated tone,"I wish Botan would have got someone with more manners."

Kenshin was about to say something else when Koenma continued ignoring the glare sent his way,"I wanted a fifth fighter because the demons in spirit world are unhappy about how the last Dark Tournament ended. They find it disgraceful that mere humans and traitorous demons managed to win. Genki is not able to participate in this one, so that's were you come in Kenshin. Since everyone else has no choice but to participate again. The demons want Team Urameshi dead unfortunately for them we don't intend on being defeated, but we have to have a fifth fighter."

Kenshin shook his head as he said with a determined voice,"I won't do it. That I wont."

Everyone looked at Kenshin in shock. Kurama felt relieved that his brother had some sense and hoped that Koenma would leave it at that, but the ruler said in a serious voice,"You don't have a choice. Himura Kenshin, but that's just one of your names."

Kenshin met Koenma's intense gaze and all the fight left him. He looked away as he said in surrender,"Fine."

That left the spirit detectives confused and wondering why Kenshin had given up so easily, he didn't seem to be the type to give up to had figured he would fight more but when Koenma had said that it struck something in Kenshin and made him give up.

Koenma walked back to his desk saying with a cheerful voice,"Good, that's settled. I hear that you are a sword user."

Kenshin nodded at the toddler he now hated,"That I am."

Koenma looked back to Kenshin before glancing at Hiei as he said,"You may have been taught how to wield a sword, but you were taught by a human. Hiei will teach you. His strength is about how the enemies will be. He is also the best swordsman I know."

Kenshin looked over to the short ruby eyed man and thought,'_By the way that guy is glaring at me... Koenma may not even have a fifth fighter after I am left alone with him.'_

He saw the same angered look on Kurama's face though the red head wasn't looking his way and wondered what would kill him first. The tournament, Hiei, or his own twin.

* * *

**Review, Alert, and Favorite^.^ I have been doing some revising on this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Rorouni Kenshin, or any of its lovable characters^.^**

**Thanks to lovemondotrasho, Kura'Baee, and Guests for reviewing^.^ Characters will be OOC**

* * *

Kurama watched Botan take a mad Kenshin, back to the human world to prepare for training, Koenma had decided to give him a day before his training began. He turned to Kuwabara who said with a smile,"So how do you feel about your brother being on the same team?"

Kurama turned away to look at the fading figures in the distant as he said,"I didn't want him to be dragged into all of this. He has already been through a lot by what I heard. Why make him go through more?"

They didn't expect that answer from Kurama he had acted like he despised Kenshin and they thought he did too. Koenma said while stamping some papers with inhuman speed,"You have no idea, what he's been through, but that could work to our advantage."

Kurama glared at Koenma for wanting to use Kenshin and not even being considerate of Kenshin's feelings. He was about to say something about that, when Yusuke said with a thoughtful expression on his face,"It seems like he is kinda jumpy. Especially towards Kurama and Hiei. What did you two do to him?"

Hiei turned away from them with a swish of his cape. He said as he walked out of the room,"I have done nothing to him... Yet."

Kurama shook his head knowing that that was going to be the answer. He then focused his attention on the rooms remaining occupants saying,"Maybe he is just being paranoid. He hasn't even been in town for a week and he is already a spirit detective and has to participate in a fight to the death tournament. Though Koenma.."

The spirit ruler looked up from the paper he was about to stamp raising a brown brow he asked,which sounded more like an annoyed statement,"What."

Kurama crossed his arms over his chest, a thoughtful expression was on his face. He asked the spirit ruler,"What did you mean by Himura Kenshin was just one of his names?"

Koenma looked back down as he shook his head, before he resumed his job of stamping papers,"That's classified."

Kurama didn't like being kept in the dark, then he remembered that he was keeping Kenshin in the dark about his origins, and knew that if he wanted to know about Kenshin. Then he would have to spill his secret to his double. He sighed looking towards Yusuke,"Fine. Yusuke remember Keiko is waiting at the park for you. You told me to remind you when we came here."

The black haired detective's eyes widened, he then high tailed it out of the room curse words flying out of his mouth. While Kuwabara laughed at how much trouble Yusuke was going to be in, before Kurama said,"And your sister is expecting you home in an hour."

Kuwabara's eyes widened as he ran out of the room, wondering why Kurama didn't remind him earlier.

When everyone was gone but him and Koenma. Kurama then decided it was time to go see if Kenshin had any questions and try to convince the ginger haired boy that he wasn't going to hurt him or anything. He turned to leave the room but was shocked when Koenma said,"Don't push Kenshin too hard. I would hate to lose a fighter."

Kurama asked turning to face the toddler again,"What do you mean by that?"

Koenma didn't even look up as he waved his hand in dismissal saying,"Nothing to worry about if you take my advice.

* * *

_'I am hopelessly lost'_ The woman thought as she sat down on a bench that was in what she guessed a park. She had no clue where she was at all. Sighing in frustration, she ran a hand through her blue tinted midnight black hair. She had been looking for the apartment she had bought for hours. She knew she should have bought a map while she was at it, but was too stubborn thinking she could remember the way. She should have guessed she would be in a situation like the one she was in now from that decision. Since she had never been to the other side of Japan before. She looked around hoping to see someone, so she could ask for directions. Her heart sunk when she saw no one around.

Tears started to gather in her blue eyes at the idea of being lost, it scared her being lost in an unfamiliar place. She wished that her friends were with her, but they had decided that they were taking the next plane, so they could see the scenery one last time. Her hands fisted in her colorful kimono,not wanting to think of how embarrassing it would be if her friends found the apartment before she did. They would never let her live it down!

She put her face in her hands, after a minute of wondering about what she was going to do. She heard someone ask in a soft voice,"Miss are you okay?"

The upset girl looked up gratefully, to see a brown haired, brown eyed girl wearing a blue school uniform. She nodded as she said relief evident in her voice,"I am okay. Just got lost."

The brown haired girl smiled trying to calm the other girl down from the, stress and fear that was still in her eyes. Before she asked,"Your not from around here are you? I am Keiko."

The woman shook her head sheepishly saying with embarrassment,"No.I just moved here. My name is Kaoru."

Keiko nodded before, she looked around. She frowned thinking,'_That's the third time this month Yusuke stood me up. I should help this girl find where she needs to go. She looks really upset.'_

Keiko looked around once more when she saw that Yusuke was not coming and had lied to her again. She said knowing that if she didn't offer to help, she would feel bad for it later,"Where are you going? I will help you find the way their. I have lived here all my life and know this place like the back of my hand."

Kaoru smiled at the girl standing up from the bench, she said,"I was heading to the apartment complex. It was supposed to be two streets away from the main street, but when I tried to find it I got lost."

Keiko said looking around making sure one last time that Yusuke would be a no show,"You must have took a wrong turn. Well, follow me."

* * *

**Review, Alert, and Favorite**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Rorouni Kenshin, or any of its adorable characters^.^**

**Special Thanx to Lovemondotrasho, she is freakin amazing at drawing and writing!**

**This is goin to be a short chapter**

* * *

Kaoru followed Keiko down the street, she was confused and vowed that when she found a store, she would buy a map. After a minute of walking in silence Kaoru glanced over to Kieko, she noticed that the girl seemed kind of mad, since Kieko was glaring at the sidewalk as if she was trying to melt it.

After what seemed like hours but in all reality was a couple of minutes, Kieko stopped in front of a pure white house and said,"Beside this house is where your apartment should be."

Kaoru then noticed a tall brown haired man and a short one who were looking around as if they were lost. She smirked as she walked up to them intending to sneak up on them and pretend that she had been their the whole time. She overheard Yahiko say with irritation in his voice,"I forgot the address. Damn."

Kaoru smirked and couldn't help as she laughed making the two men jump, before she said with amusement,"The apartment is next door."

Yahiko and Sanosuke both looked over towards the dull white apartment, that didn't look like it had ever been repainted or even took care of. Yahiko looked over at it unsure of what to make of it before he sighed,"It's not much. Knew ugly couldn't do anything right. That's a shack not an apartment."

Kaoru hit Yahiko on the head with the palm of her hand saying with a glare on her face and a murderous look in her blue eyes,"It was the best I could get!"

* * *

Kenshin was walking back to his house with Kurama, the silence between them was awkward but they didn't make a move to break the silence. After the events that had transpired with the spirit world ruler they hadn't really talked to each unless it was necessary. When Kurama had returned from the Spirit World, he had went to Kenshin's room to talk to him and had found Kenshin packing some clothes and his sword.

Kurama had thought that Kenshin was leaving, until Kenshin who saw the confused and anxious look in Kurama's eyes, explained that he was packing clothes because he wouldn't have enough time to go back and get some more clothes. Before Kurama could say anything else Shoiri had asked them to go buy some milk. Kenshin knew that she was just trying to get him and Kurama to interact more, because when he got home he noticed Shoiri dumping the milk in the sink on purpose.

So now they were walking back to the house quickly before the milk could spoil. Kenshin was looking at his feet until he heard a familar voice yell,"Kenshin!"

He looked up his eyes going impossibly wide and his mouth dropping open he only had time to say,"Oro?"

Right before Kaoru smacked right into him. He looked down at Kaoru who was hugging him with all her strength and squeaked out,"Ms. Kaoru! What are you doing here?"

Kenshin took note that he had dropped the milk and it had busted. He didn't care at the moment, he just couldn't believe that Koaru was there as well.

* * *

Kurama looked at the girl who had tackled his brother, he noticed she was certainly pretty and wondered if she was Kenshin's girlfriend. He had noticed that Kenshin's eyes had grown impossibly wide and wondered how a human's eyes could get that wide. The girl had been so fast that he could barely see her run at Kenshin.

Kurama glanced up to see two men, one looked almost like Yusuke except the boy looked to be around ten years old and then their was a man who looked to be around ninteen to twenty years old. He wondered if they were with the woman who he noticed was still keeping Kenshin in a death hug.

After a minute Kaoru stood up with a smile on her face, then out of the blue a frown replaced the smile and she had hit Kenshin on the head shouting as his brother held the spot she had injured,"How dare you leave without telling me! I didn't know if you were alright or if something had happened to you! I only found out last week, when child services came to get the rest of your belongings! How did you manage to hide the fact you were being returned to your mom!"

Kurama saw the sad look in Kenshin's eye as he explained,"You were out with your students. I had no time to tell you that I was being taken. I asked Yahiko to tell you.. Guess he didn't."

Kurama noticed the boy shrink down to attempt to avoid the deadly glare being sent his way by Kaoru. Kaoru then shouted at Kenshin tears beginning to run down her face,"I was so worried! I thought you were dead or worse!"

Kenshin said soothingly,"It's okay Ms. Koaru. No need to cry, As you can see I am alright. That I am."

Kaoru wiped the tears away and noticed Kurama, she asked,"Who is the other guy? He looks almost exactly like you."

Kurama walked up to Kaoru, he smiled at her and said,"My name is Shuichi Minamino. I am Kenshin's twin."

He noticed that the other two men looked as startled at Kaoru did, she said,"It's nice to meet you. My name is Kaoru Kamiya. Those two over their is Yahiko and Sanosuke. They are also Kenshin's friends."

Kenshin interrupted saying,"I would like to know why you are here, that I would."

Kaoru rolled her eyes as she said,"Nice to see you to. I moved here. I sold the Dojo to Megumi."

* * *

**Flashback**

_Kaoru nervously fiddled with her hair as she said to Megumi who was looking around the Dojo,"I would like to sell the Dojo, to get enough money for an apartment in Tokyo. I was wondering if you would like to buy it."_

_Megumi turned around to look at Kaoru before looking around the modest sized Dojo again. She asked,"Why would you want to sell the Dojo and to me of all people?"_

_Kaoru didn't look at her as she whispered,"Kenshin lives in Tokyo and I want to be with him. I have known you for a few years, I know you would take good care of the Dojo. You have always wanted a Dr.'s office of your own right? You can make the Dojo into one. I really need the money, Sanosuke is helping out but he can only afford so much. His job doesn't pay very much. Yahiko is too young to even think of getting a job, selling the Dojo is the only way."_

_Megumi looked over to Kaoru before shrugging not really caring what the girl did. She said taking the contract that Kaoru had brought, she signed her name,"Okay. I will take the Dojo at the price you are asking for. Though if I will not give it back if you decide to change your mind. This is your decision. You better not regret it."_

_Kaoru jumped for joy saying with happiness,"Thanks Megumi! I won't regret this decision ever! I will move everything out next week..."_

_Megumi interrupted the girl saying,"You will start to remove everything tomorrow. I want to get this place rearranged as soon as possible."_

* * *

Kenshin could not believe that Kaoru had sold the Dojo. He said in shock,"The Dojo was your life, how could you just sell it that easily?"

Kaoru said not even fazed by her decision in the least,"I wanted to be with all of my friends, so I sold it and bought the apartment over their."

Kurama and Kenshin both looked to where she was pointing and saw that Kaoru was their neighbor.

* * *

**Review, alert, and Favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lovemondotrasho has adopted this story from me^.^ I do not know when she is going to finish it**


End file.
